Shokugin no Kanmi
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Souma entrara en Tootsuki gracias a sus habilidades culinarias, siendo nuevamente la única nueva estudiante de la escuela, muchos pensaran que son para cual, pero ambos son tan diferentes en sus cocinas que se complementan en uno solo, no por nada ella es la mejor amiga de Yukihira
1. Chapter 1

**En América Latina:**

-¿El viejo me envió esto?-pregunto una muchacha de 15 años, en el departamento que alquilaba

-Si, dice que es sobre tu nueva escuela-aviso el hombre que la cuidaba, un chef suburbano de mediana edad

-Vere-¡debes de estar jodiendo!-exclamo al ver que era una carta sobre una escuela-¡maldito viejo!, siempre si consultarnos

-¿Entonces que harás?, y cuida tu vocabulario-le regaño

-Ni modo-suspiro resignada-además también quiero volver a Japón-leyendo atentamente el contenido-en tres días será un examen, así que deberé de ir si no quiero otra sorpresa de mi maestro

-Fue un gusto el volver a tenerte en tu país natal-estrechándole la mano

-Gracias a usted que me recibió como invitada, aprendí mucho-aceptándolo pero recordó algo y sonrió-debo de llamar a cierto idiota-se despidió de esa persona y fue a la cocina

Se fue por el teléfono y marco un numero en especial

 **En Japón:**

Cierto pelirrojo estaba durmiéndose en una mesa si no fuera que alguien lo estaba llamando, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y contestar

-¿Bueno~?

- _Tan tarde y durmiendo, típico de ti Yukihira-_ hablo en japonés

-¿Eh?-se despertó mejor al reconocer esa voz-¿como estas enana?

 _-Pues bien, estando en mis raíces y aprendiendo algo nuevo, ¿Qué tal en tu escuela?_

-Horrible, tengo que atender algunas cosas-bostezo el y enderezarse-¿a que debo tu llamada?

 _-Adivina~_

-¿Aprendiste un nuevo postre?

 _-Si pero no, tiene que ver con tu escuela_

-¿¡De verdad!?-pregunto emocionado-¿el viejo te lo envió verdad?, a mi me metió sin darme cuenta y el...yéndose a cocinar en otros lugares

- _Lose, llego a México un día y me dio de comer bacalao con fresas...-_ haciendo cara de asco

-¡Me imagino tu reacción!-se burlo y varias maldiciones se escucharon del otro lado

- _Te veré en tres días Sou-chan~ espero me recibas bien_

-Yo quiero ver que tanto has aprendido

 _-¿Acaso me retaras cuando llegue?, no me refería a eso_

-Deberías conocerme, pero no deseo postres de nuevo

- _Es mi especialidad_ -se rio la chica- _por cierto referente a ese dichoso examen, ¿crees que me toque esa tal Nakiri?, ni si quiera por acá escuche su nombre_

-No podría decirte que no, porque si ella lo hace de seguro hará lo mismo y echar a todos

 _-Mmm, así que tendría que revisar algunos libros de cocina, a vez que ando olvidando nombres y digo lo que pienso-decía la joven entre risas que le contagio al chico- después llamare a mis padres, solo me falta que tu viejo les haya dicho y ellos de acuerdo_

-¿En que parte de México andas?-pregunta curioso

 _-Veracruz...iba a irme a Xochimilco pero por falta de tiempo no pude, y con esta noticia debo de comprar un boleto e ir a una escuela que no conocía hasta que tu entraste_

-Mejor, ten dinero en tu cuenta, y si logras pasar tus ingredientes

 _-¿Porque? ¿me hare mi cena yo o que?_

-Solo te aviso, prevención es lo que diré

 _-De acuerdo Sou-chan, te hare caso, espero verte pronto-colgó la joven_


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje duro lo que era, tomo el taxi y fue a dicha escuela para tomar el maldito examen para entrar en esa escuela. Cuando llamo a sus padres ellos ya habían estado e acuerdo, porque su hija merecía una buena educación, y que hiciera lo que le gustaba. Y su maestro era el responsable de que no decidiera perder y el seguir yendo a varios lugares y aprender mas.

Agradecía el seguir estudiando el lenguaje japonés y hablar con Soma, porque si no estaría como siempre perdida. Su equipaje en un hotel mientras hacia el examen y si quedaba, con 15 años y deseos de entrar; saco lo que necesitaba y camino por el largo camino para llegar porque el taxista no quiso ir, maldito, lo bueno que no traía zapatos incomodos o estarían sus pies hinchados, con una blusa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones entubados del mismo color con unas botas, su largo cabello como el mismo carbón que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y sus ojos avellana, con una belleza en particular y atributos, pero para su fortuna no llamaba mucho la atención de la gente, y eso era por su personalidad, pero con quienes la apreciaba eran pocos.

-Creo que veo algo-se dijo caminando mas rápido y al llegar abrió sus ojos como platos por lo ridículamente grande que era-¿¡pero que...!?-muchas limosinas, y varios que parecían ser alumnos con un aura de depresión-a de ser exigente

Al entrar camino tranquila y con la hoja que tenia buscando la sala indicada para el examen, sintió la mirada de muchos, hasta los cuchicheos de quien era y el que hacia hay, hasta unas risas de burla. No le tomo importancia, después de todo con lo que su amigo Soma conto, aun con mucho dinero no quedaban tanto tiempo, que pensaran lo que quisieran. Cuando llego había un grupo grande de chicos de su edad, y varios tenían aires de grandeza, sonrió un poco esperando a la persona que hiciera el examen

Por un rato espero, hasta que entro una chica rubia de ojos violeta y atractiva, con una chica de cabellos rojizos con una tableta

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Nakiri Erina, seré quien juzgue su examen de admisión-se presento y ella tenia mas aires de grandeza-para hacérselos sencillos tengo dos cosas que decir...la primera que la evaluación será en que hagan un platillo a su gusto, serán libres de hacer lo que quieran-la peli negra noto como tenia una sonrisa maliciosa-la segunda es que si no quieren hacer el examen, tienen un minuto para poder retractarse y no entrar en Tootsuki

Por un instante el silencio reino la sala, todos se quedaron mudos y asustados por sus palabras, y de que ella no era alguien normal. Para cuando menos lo noto todos corrieron despavoridos y no enfrentarse a la Lengua Divina. Todos menos una.

-Que rápidos-exclamo sorprendida la extranjera

 _-*¿Por qué no se fue?*-_ pensó con desagrado Erina al verla hay-tu, la chica

-¿Huh?

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente buena para hacerme un platillo para que lo pruebe?-pregunto altanera ella

-Por eso me quede señorita Erina...

-¿¡COMO OSAS LLAMARLE CON TANTA CONFIANZA A ERINA-SAMA!?-pregunto furiosa Hisako, la joven parpadeo cómicamente pero sonrió apenada

-Ah lo siento, en mi país es normal llamarse por el nombre-se disculpo con algo de vergüenza, aunque no lo pareciera-me disculpo por la falta de respeto Nakiri _-*maldita loca, se lo tomo mucho a pecho*-_ pensó ella

-Te enseñare la cocina, como eres la única tu tiempo no tiene limite-procedió Erina e ir al lugar indicado

Cuando llegaron lo primero que busco la chica fueron cosas básicas para hacer lo que era un postre se recogió su cabello en una coleta alta con un listón rojo y como si danzara empezó la preparación con rapidez y destreza, sorprendiendo a Erina

-Erina-sama, es ella-su asistente le dio la hija donde venia su nombre y todo

 _ **Natalia Bravo**_

 _ **15 años**_

 _ **Excelente conducta**_

 _ **Promedio regular**_

 _ **Recomendada por directores y profesores**_

También había recomendaciones de pequeños restaurantes, de varios lugar de de donde venia al parecer. Su primera impresión fue como con Yukihira, una irrespetuosa de clase baja o una gata rodeada de joyas y no apreciarlas. Pero la conducta que mostro era mas educada, con confianza pero seria.

-¿Y que preparas Bravo Natalia-san?-pregunto seria

-Deberá esperar Nakiri-sama, es mejor que la sorprenda-respondió con una dulce sonrisa y seguir con su postre

Un dulce olor a melocotón le llego y fresas, era como ver aun pinto hacer arte

 _-*Tiene buena técnica*-_ pensó con sorpresa

Ya después de una hora tenia enfrente de ella dos postres, una compota de frutos rojos como otro que no conocía el nombre, pero tenia entre melocotón y fresas, dentro de un corazón

-El otro es corazón de melocotón y fresas, espero lo disfruten

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Ella también lo probara?, lo hice para ambas-dijo de manera sincera

Para Erina que pensaran en hacer algo de su nivel siempre era usual, pero nunca pensó que pensaran también en Hisako. Probando el de frutos rojos sintió la dulzura y acides de las grosellas como de las fresas, y la nata suavizaba sus sabores pero igual los magnificaba. Con el otro se sentía como el sabor de un sentimiento cálido, dulce, como el primer amor

-Tu...-pronuncio sorprendida Erina- postres, pero con sabores amplificados

-Eso es porque los probé primero y cambie un poco la receta-explico Natalia con una sonrisa- use azúcar glas y morena en vez de la granulada en la compota y un licor que yo traje por si acaso, mientras que el corazón de melocotón no use el vino blanco si no uno llamado "vino de hielo" y fuera mas dulce pero no demasiado, y algo de zumo de melón

-¿Y porque hiciste postres?, deseo saber tu propósito de esto

-Vera, aunque usted hubiera dicho que hacer, también haría lo que yo quisiera, después de todo el plato lo hago yo-contesto soltando su cabello-pensaba en que podía hacer algo distinto para que probara

-Para ser de clase baja sabes a quien dirigirte-hablo un poco altanera y eso le molesto a al joven-conocer tu lugar y que no eres de mi clase Bravo-san

-Ohh en eso te equivocas-hablo con una sonrisa pero su tono era serio- conozco mi lugar porque yo se quien soy, si cree que le hablo asi porque conozco quien es te equivocas, cuando me dirijo a alguien lo hago como la persona es, no por clase social o por lo que sea, no te creas superior solo porque tengas algo-se cruzo de brazos-asi que por favor, yo igual soy una persona, no me tomes como inferior Nakiri Erina

-¡Tu...!-se indigno por sus palabras, se equivoco, ella era igual que Yukigira-¡entonces déjame decirte que...!

-No de nuevo Erina-hablo una voz grave entrando a la cocina

-¡Abuelo!-exclamo sorprendida Erina

 _-*¡Abuelo!*-_ su cara igual era de sorpresa

El director, se acerco a probar los postres, y como todo quien lo conozca, se descubrió el pecho

-Estas aprobada, felicitaciones

-¡Muchas gracias!-con una sonrisa enorme

-Hmp, por suerte-se molesto Erina y ya se iba a ir pero la detuvieron

-Aunque esto no lo espere, agradezco tu evaluación Nakiri-san

Eso la tomo por sorpresa su actitud, pensó seriamente el que ella si era diferente a Yukihira Soma, y no resulto una altanera como el pelirrojo

-Espero tu ingreso Bravo-san, ¡Hisako!

-Hai

Con una sonrisa igual agradeció al director y se fue contenta del lugar. Y todos los que iban a hacer el examen le miraron con odio y envidia, ¿Cómo enfrento a la Lengua Divina y salió victoriosa? por ahora esperaría el día de ingreso y sorprender a Soma, no diría nada aun


	3. Chapter 3

Impaciente

Era la palabra que definía a Soma cuando le pregunto a Nakiri sobre una chica extranjera y esta reaccionaba como con el esa vez, dándole la respuesta que el esperaba. Tuvo que esperar mucho para saber si fue aceptada o no porque no recibió llamadas de ella, y sabiendo su actitud era similar a la suya en ciertos aspectos. Sus compañeros se preguntaban el porque deseaba que llegara el día de ingreso para los de primer año, y el solo respondía que lo verían, ¿acaso el esperaba a alguien?

Cuando el día llego, los cerezos estaban en todo su esplendor como todos los que pasaron a preparatoria esperaban las palabras del director, y cierto pelirrojo se logro colar en dicha bienvenida para verla. Hace mucho que no la veía y estaba emocionado en saber como era ahora, y cuanto cambio.

Pero lo notaron

-¿Que haces aquí Yukihira?-pregunto cierta rubia

-Nakiri, solo venia a ver a los nuevos-contesto con el mismo animo de siempre y haciéndose el desentendido

La nieta del director solo le aviso que no ocasionará problemas ese día y se fue hasta tomar asiento con los otros profesores, aunque ya fueran de segundo Erina seguía siendo el decimo puesto, y había responsabilidades que tenia que cumplir. Cuando llego el director con su imponente presencia asustando a algunos, diciéndoles que ese año esperaba ver nuevas personalidades culinarias, su educación desde secundaria y otras mas que dormían al pelirrojo, debió esperarse hasta el final

-Ahora, unas palabras de la nueva estudiante en la preparatoria Tootsuki-dijo una alumna y el despertó

Subiendo las escaleras y caminando al centro se mostraba una figura femenina que sorprendió a muchos, porque no portaba el uniforme femenino si no el masculino, al parecer si tuvo un cambio. Vestía los pantalones y la camisa escolar blanca fuera como una blusa negra en el interior que se veían ajustadas, su cabello largo y negro, unos guantes sin dedos negros, en su cuello unas vendas que la hacían lucir una delincuente, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa dulce que poseía no la hacia lucir de esa forma

-Mucho gusto soy Natalia Bravo, perdonen mi apariencia pero no acostumbro usar faldas, si me regañan hay lo tengo por si a caso-comenzó algo bromista pero todo era silencio-aunque al principio no quería venir, no me arrepiento de ser transferida, pero les vengo avisando-se puso un poco seria y cruzo de brazos-¡espero llevarme bien con todos!-los descoloco eso por completo- eso si, si creen menospreciarme solo por mi clase social-una sombra se poco en sus ojos-les vengo diciendo que les demostrare el porque entre y el porque me quedare, espero llevarme bien con ustedes estos tres años-recibió aplausos, aunque unos le miraban embelesados por su cuerpo y porque su sonrisa atraía

 _-*Tenias que ser tu*-_ fue el pensamiento de Yukihira sonriendo como idiota

Para la suerte de Natalia debía de usar el uniforme femenino como el masculino, pero le aconsejaron que esa primera semana era necesario usar el femenino y no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo. Cuando ya estaba por salir alguien le tomo del hombro, se giro a ver de quien se trataba, primero estaba confundida de ver al chico pero luego recordó ese singular cabello y tenia una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro

-¡Soma!-exclamo para poder luego abrazarlo con fuerza-¡cuanto te extrañe!

-Es bueno el verte de nuevo Natalia-dándole palmadas en la espalda-así que superaste el examen de admisión de Nakiri

-Digamos que me ayudaron-se alejo un poco pero sin soltarlo-primero que le gusto, pero le dije sus verdades y casi me reprueba

-Ahh eso me trae recuerdos de ese día

-¿¡Tu lo conoces!?-pregunto alguien alterada y cuando vieron era Nakiri Erina, al verlos tan juntos y en confianza-¿¡tu conoces a Yukihira-kun!?

-Si, porque el es mi mejor amigo-contesto tranquila la muchacha

-Oye Nakiri, espero la hayas tratado bien-con una mano en la cabeza de ella

 _-*Tenia que ser su amiga, ¡de el!*-_ pensó frustrada

-Oye tengo que ir a una clase, ¿me enseñas Soma?-pregunto su amiga

-Si aunque luego iré a otro lado

-Hasta luego Nakiri-se despidió y se fueron del lugar, hablando de lo que hicieron en sus vidas

-¿Como puede ser...amiga de el?-se pregunto al verlos juntos, nunca pensó que se conocieran y menos fueran tan cercanos-ella es, extraña

-Erina-sama -la llamo Hisako

-Vámonos, ya termine aquí-recuperando la compostura

-Hai

Después de ir por la medalla de su clase y el horario que tenia la chica, tuvo que irse despidiéndose de Soma, recordándole sobre los ingredientes. Recibió una tensa mirada sobre ella pero es porque un chico la miraba con odio, lo cual trato de ignorar pero fue molesto hasta que se le acerco

-¿Puedes dejarme de mirar asi?-pregunto Natalia demasiado tranquila

-Solo eres una rara que ingreso por suerte-le dijo el- debió ser un idiota quien te aprobó-se burlo, todos en la clase guardaron silencio para escuchar a la nueva

-Entonces...¿el director fue un idiota al aprobarme?-su pregunta los dejo helados a todos-porque justo me iban a reprobar por algo que dije y el llego para probarlo y decir que le gusto-se cruzo de brazos pensativa-aunque nunca pensé que fuera el director

Muchos la odiaron porque el mismo director fue quien la aprobó, pero también tuvieron respeto a ella porque debió ser algo muy bueno si estaba en esa escuela

-Ya que quedo claro, espero no tener problemas con ninguno-sonrió ella que varios quedaron embobados con ese acto

Un demonio con sonrisa de ángel

La primera clase del día la paso normal, tuvo que hacer pareja con una chica llamada Mai, a diferencia de todos se llevo muy bien con ella. Cabello rosa hasta los hombros y ojos rojos, blanca de buenas medidas, muy hiperactiva pero igual se llevaron bien, le pregunto de su origen y todo eso. Prepararon algo sencillo o lo fue para Natalia cuando empezó a cocinar

-¿Oye Bravo-chan?¿es normal tenerlos de ese tamaño?-pregunto al ver su busto

-jejeje no preguntes eso Mai-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, usando una chaqueta sin mangas camuflageado negro y gris, pantalones negros y sus muñecas vendadas-y menos ahora

-Gomen pero tenia la duda

Lo que prepararon fue una lasaña de carne, el jitomate bien molido para que no tuviera ningún grumo, la pasta delgada pero sin ser quebradiza y con especias que le sorprendió a la chica que podía usar en eso.

-¡Que le guste!

-¡Sugoi!

Ambas obtuvieron una A por tan buen platillo, haciendo que ese día fuera un tanto normal para Natalia cuando impresiono a los profesores con sus comidas. Aunque ese no era su verdadera de cocinar, ya que poseía una actitud mas oscura en otro nivel.

Para terminar el dia tenia que ir a una residencia, vio lo que le dieron y agradeció que Soma le dijera sobre los ingredientes, tuvo que caminar mucho ya que aun no le traían la motocicleta, si la tendría no seria tan cansado

Llegando se impresiono de lo tenebrosa que podía parecer, pero solo entro al lugar y era mas tenebroso, amaba lo tenebroso

-Una nueva inquilina-dijo una anciana de cabello gris-¿traes los ingredientes niña?

-No lo dude...


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Sopa de carne y huevos?-pregunto Fumio al ver el plato

-Así es, es un platillo italiano, tuve que improvisar porque me falto algo y esto resulto-explico la chica dándole el plato-aquí tiene señora Fumio

Aunque parecía un platillo de lo mas vulgar por su aspecto cada bocado hacia que el apetito no se acabara, si no que aumentaba y eso le impresionaba, aunque la muchacha mostrara un aspecto intimidante su actitud era todo lo contrario, una chica que mostraba su habilidad. La carne tierna y que no perdía su textura a pesar de ser ahogada en caldo, el huevo, no se enfriaba y menos la llena dejaba de ser liquida, y el parmesano daba el toque final

-Muy bien niña, has pasado mi prueba-dijo satisfecha de esa comida-toma tu llave, es la habitación 103-lanzandola a ella, quien la atrapo

-¡Buen provecho!

Recogió sus cuchillos y fue a su respectiva habitación, aunque empezó a oler a humo, no le dio importancia y se fue a dejar sus cosas, ignorando que atrás suyo había algo siguiéndole los pasos. Ya para cuando llego abrió esa puerta pero sintió como unas cosa peluda se frotaba en sus piernas, y vio que era un conejo, sonrió como niña pequeña y lo tomo en brazos, entro y fue a dejar al conejo en la cama como lo demás en el armario

-Que lindo, tengo una idea de porque andas aquí-dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciarlo, era todo café y ojos negros-que esponjoso

Preguntaría a la encargada si podía tenerlo de mascota, cuando se hecho para atrás y miro al techo, se quedo muda al ver que había un chico arriba, sonriéndole

-Hola...-murmuro sin entender nada

-Hola chica nueva, tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida en la 205-aviso el castaño y cerro por donde le hablo

-Como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa-murmuro riéndose y con el conejo en su estomago

Ya poniéndose algo mas cómodo fue a la dicha habitación y vio como llegaban dos mas

-Soma...

-Oh, que bueno que estas aquí Natalia-sonrió el muchacho-ella es Tadakoro Megumi, compañera y amiga-señalando a la peli azul-y ella es Bravo Natalia, una amiga mía

-Domo-saludo animada Megumi

-Un gusto Megumi

Los tres entraron y vieron a dos peleándose, a uno de lentes quejándose y los demás normal, como si eso pasara muy seguido y es que Marui tenia la habitación mas grande, ¿Cómo no hacerlo hay?

-Oigan chicos, les presento a la nueva-dijo Soma llamando su atención-ella es Natalia, es mi mejor amiga aunque es una extranjera y recién vuelve a Japón-rodeando su hombro con su brazo en un abrazo-solo que va en primero

-Mucho gusto

-¿Porque tienes vendas ¿?¿te lastimaste?-pregunto Ryoko señalando el cuello y muñecas

-No, es una mala costumbre que tengo hace mucho

-¿Aun puedes hacerlo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¡Por supuesto!, solo que lo uso cuando es necesario-contesto la peli negra

-¿De que hablan?

-Lo siento, es algo que no digo-haciendo un ademan con las manos

Paso el rato en que la comida llego, sirvieron malta de arroz y se empezó a hacer platicas. Soma y Natalia contaban algunas anécdotas de cuando eran niños y ella estaba en Japón con su mentor y aprender todo sobre la cocina, algunas ridículamente graciosas y otras que no tenían sentido

-¿Doscientos empates?-pregunto con sorpresa Tadakoro

-De todas las veces que nos enfrentamos siempre acabamos en empate-explicaba Soma riéndose-no importaba como, pero ninguno ganaba

-Y también que empatábamos en los errores-siguió la extranjera tomando del jugo-por culpa de el y su padre también hago experimentos, me pegaron su mala costumbre

-Era de esperarse siendo amiga de Soma-kun

-¡Ishikki-sempai se quito todo menos el delantal!-dijo Aoki y todos se estaban riendo, menos Natalia que solo se tapo los ojos para no verlo

La noche paso entre risas, juegos y mas tonterias ue hacian por culpa de la bebida, ya despues no recordarian nada al da siguiente, los que lograron seguir concientes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, entre ellas Natalia que no estaba bajo el efecto, pero como tenia tanto sueño se dejo la ropa y se fue a dormir como estaba

El dia llego y todos fueron a ayudar en el jardin, la peli negra pregunto sobre el conejo y Yuki se lo dejo, solo que procurara cuidarlo o terminaria siendo la cena. Se emociono mucho de ver lo que cultivaban, pero encontro unas especias gracias a su vista, y que eran un regalo de una profesora, con empocion queria conocerla, proque queria resolver unas dudas. Provo los onigis de Megumi, un rico desayuno

Natalia tuvo que usar el uniforme femenino como pidieron, omitiendo la falda y las medias fue lo mismo, solo que se hizo dos trenzas con cintas rojas y cambio la chaqueta esoclar por una negra,ademas de unas botas. Tomo su mochila y salio esperando a los chicos en la entrada

-¿Deja de vestirte asi, asutaras a alguiendijo en broma Soma

-Me gusta usarlo asi, que piensen lo que quieran-comento ella sin importarle- y el usar algo que me guste me alivia

-¿En tu escuela no podias Natalia-chan?

-Bueno Megumi, desde kinder hasta secundaria era uniforme, hasta preparatoria eras libre de usar ropa o eso entendia-explico calmada- pero llegar aqui y poderme poner esto no me conviene, nunca me gusta usar falda, por eso uso unas licras

-Por eso eres te decian niño-el comentario de Soma recibio de respuesta un golpe en la cabeza

-Callate idiota, no me lo recuerdes

-Ya ya ustedes, mejor vamos a clases-intento calmarlos Ryoko aunque no pelearan realmente

Todos caminaron hacia la escuela, y preguntas a la amiga de Soma sobre de su origen, como otras cosas que no respondia del todo, no era de platicar mucho de su vida. Ya para cuando llegaron se tuvieron que separar para ir a sus clases, Natalia fue a su clase pero por revisar su horario choco con alguien hacheidnola caer al suelo

-¡Ouch!-se quejo por el golpe-lo siento

-Andabas distraida, ¿de primero?-pregunto al parecer un chico, levanto la mirada y era un estudiante de piel morena y piel de un lila claro,quien le daba la mano para ayudarle-te ayudo

-Gracias-se levanto y sacudio su falda-si, aunque Soma no me ayudo en la orientacion

-¿Yukirira Soma?-pregunto el y ell asintio-mmm ya veo, si gustas puedo ser quien sea tu guia

-Lo agradeceria mucho-sonrio timida-soy Natalia, de primero

-Hayama, segundo...-por un momento se concentro y percibio un olor a especias de ella

Hayama descubrio que bajo esa apariencia era alguien totalmente distinta, pero tambien alguien muy seria. La invito a ver las especias que estaba investigando Jun por ciertas dudas que tenia, pero noto tambien que ocultaba algo

-Muchas gracias Hayama, espero verte pronto-se despidio entrando a su clase y encontrarse con Mai

 _-*Sin duda alguien interesante*-_ penso el chico yendose de hay


	5. Chapter 5

**[Dos semanas después]**

-¡Empate!

-¡No de nuevo!-reclamaron dos chicos

Después de la llegada de Natalia habían pasado dos semanas, y en tiempo record tuvo respeto como odio de todos en la escuela, pocas veces tuvo que tener un Shokugeki que ganaba en tiempo record, pero parecía estar ocultando algo mas grande detrás de esa sonrisa dulce que siempre tenia, pero nadie podía saber el como o porque lo era. Y en ese tiempo conoció a los hermano Alidini, quien se la pasaba diciendo que le ganaría a Soma, pero era alguien agradable con quien hablar sobre Italia y su hermano Isami; a Nikumi que se le notaba a kilómetros que le gustaba su amigo, una experta en carnes y en la SI del Arroz, a Ryo y a Alice, el primero pues muy serio pero lograba tener una conversación estable y Alice, la chica que se la pasaba golpeando a su asistente si no la "respetaba", con Hayama Akira era el investigar sobre las especias, aunque la profesora Jun fuera algo olvidadiza.

-Empate 210, siempre en lo mismo-dijo Ryoko con una sonrisa de pena a ambos

-Déjalos, desde que pueden hacerlo estos días no pueden vencer al otro

-Ahhh la juventud-dijo Isshiki con su delantal puesto-pero me sorprende el imaginarlos en un equipo y funcionarían bien

Son iguales en ciertos aspectos, bajo el mismo chef Isshiki-sempai-respondió Tadakoro- a pesar de eso también le encuentro muchas diferencias

Todos en el patio trasero y con un desayuno de plato principal

-Prueba mis algas con jitomate Natalia,saben mal-sacando un toper con el plato fallido

-Mis hongos encurtidos en yogurt son peores Soma, tu pruébalos

 _*Esa es la peor maña que tuvo que aprender*_ pensaron todos con una gotita anime

-Soma-kun, Natalia-chan debemos irnos a clases-aviso la peli azul

-Vale-respondieron ambos ya mejor de ese encuentro

Todos fueron a ponerse el uniforme, alistaron sus cosas y se fueron despidiéndose de la encargada e ir a sus clases. Como Natalia estaba en primero tuvo que cambiar de rumbo e ir a sus clases para encontrarse con Mai quien era una buena amiga, aunque algo obsesionada con el yaoi pero muy divertida, era de una familia rica aunque era mas humilde en su aspecto y persona, no como los riquillos que la fastidiaban por ser aprobada por el director o que solo sabia hacer mejor un postre. Pero ese dia avisaron que tenían el día libre por algo de los profesores, y se fue de hay para buscar a la profesora Jun

-Profesora Jun-llamo a la puerta pero nadie le contesto

Entro en confianza y encontrando un tiradero de hojas, suspiro resignada para empezar a recoger y ordenar todo, agradecida a su madre que le mandaba a recoger su cuarto desde niña o lo dejaría como tal. Cuando termino fue a buscar a la mayor y estaba con mas cálculos en otra habitación

-¡Profesora!

-Hola Natalia-chan, ¿no tenias clases?-pregunto confusa la de lentes

-Nos dieron día libre-respondió tranquila pera recordar algo-¿rego las plantas?-la vio tensarse y suspiro-iré a hacerlo, ahora vuelvo

Estuvo una hora en el lugar ayudando a la profesora pero quiso salir y la dejo hay esperando que no hiciera de nuevo un desastre, era buena en las especias pero igual podía ser despistada en casi todo. Quería ir a ver la SI de Tazones de Arroz pero seria estar de lugar en lugar solo se fue a sentar bajo un árbol y ponerse a ver un libro de recetas propio.

 _ **¡Mama quiero ser la mejor repostera del mundo!**_

Sonrió recordando a esa niña que solo deseaba hacer un pastel visto en televisión, a los 6 años cuando conoció al que era su mentor en la cocina, haciéndole ver que podía ser hábil no solo en la repostería, si no en todo lo culinario. No tardo en averiguar su habilidad y en ir durante las vacaciones a Japón y estar con Soma viendo a su padre atender un pequeño local de comida exitoso, pero cuando fue la mitad del año en primero de secundaria no pudo por ciertas cosas. Ese libro que tenia era muy valioso para ella, y siempre lo llevaba a todos lados por las dudas y que era su amuleto

Solo lo hojeo un poco y al cerrarlo decidió ir a ver a Soma a sus clases, sonrió de forma ladina al pensar en molestar la clase pero negó con la cabeza, estaba mal hacerlo. Pero igual se levanto y fue al edificio e ir a la clase del chico

* * *

Las clases fueron teóricas, y no pudo hacer algo en la cocina, Soma creyó que era algo aburrido el solo escribir y no ponerlo en practica, pero igual era de utilidad y no le quedaba de otra mas que apuntar. Takumi estaba en su clase y el no parecía nada molesto o aburrido y luego Tadakoro como siempre nerviosa, junto con un Ryo; pero llego la hora de otra clase y si fue practica. En el segundo año todo era mas difícil, varios expulsados, otros salirse por voluntad propia y mas, Soma sentía que era igual

-Hoy van a preparar algo relacionado con la repostería, trabajaran en parejas aunque noto las parejas impares-explicaba la profesora pero vio a alguien en la puerta y se molesto, yendo hay y abrirla-usted, vallase a...

-No molestare-dijo la chica de primero-solo vine a ver

-¿Que haces aquí Natalia?-pregunto el pelirrojo ignorando a la maestra

-Clase libre-fue su única respuesta

-Me molestaría si no fuera que llego justo a tiempo-la dejo pasar y la puso a un lado de su escritorio-aunque conozca a Yukihira-kun trabajara con Kurokiba en el postre-ella asintió yendo con el pelinegro-el ingrediente principal el chocolate, y seria un pastel lo que harían este día

-Voy a cambiarme Ryo, ya vuelvo-aviso la chica y en unos minutos regreso cambiada-pienso en usar chocolate amargo, ¿tu que opinas?

-Tu eres experta en ello

-Si pero también quiero tu opinión, es tu clase no la mía-dijo con una sonrisa-o usar chocolate blanco...¿o ambos?

-La ultima opción me suena a mucha azúcar

-Puede que si pero~ tengo una idea-lo acerco un poco y le dijo en el oído lo que podía hacer, este asentía comprendiendo el plan-iré por los chocolates

Natalia sabia del modo Berseker, un estado mas violento el cual le dijo Alice

-Aquí los traje-trayendo consigo los ingredientes y los utensilios

-¿Yukihira?-pregunto Takuki al verlos prepararse

-¿Que pasa?-el rubio señalo a cierta pareja y el miro la situación, el solo se rio y confundir mas a los demás-no pasa nada, estarán bien

-Me pondré mi pañoleta, será la primera vez que me veras así-aviso el chico y ella solo sonrió confiada

-Impresióname Ryo

Cuando el chico se la puso el ambiente cambio mucho, su mirada se volvió de desquiciado como esa sonrisa. Natalia seguía con esa sonrisa y le paso las cosas

-Todo al pie de la letra, si veo un detalle mal elaborado te las veras conmigo-dijo la chica seriamente

-Solo porque seas la experta no me mandaras

-Oh claro que lo hare, quien no me manda eres tu-le reto

Todos miraron el aura de ambos, daban miedo juntos y es que Ryo Kurokiba no era alguien fácil de tener cerca en ese estado, todos lo sabia por las Elecciones de Otoño, era como verlos a punto de pelearse, pero ella solo le miro indiferente

-Sera tu clase, pero como has dicho...-sonrió como el lo estaba haciendo y recoger su cabello con una liga y su fleco desordenado-la experta aquí soy yo

Tuvo que dejarle cortar unas frutas para adornar dicho postre, mientras que ella iba batiendo lo correspondiente. Ambos trabajaban bien, aunque donde trabajaban era un caos y tuvieron que ignorarlos o no terminarían sus trabajos. Cuando uno terminaba el otro proseguía o cambiaban tareas, en silencio y precisión. Soma sonrió cuando ella ignoraba su alrededor,

Soma que trabajaba con Megumi hacían una tarde chocolate blanco, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que se enfriara y dieran los toques finales, siendo que debía estar en refrigeración por unos minutos

-¿Acaso no le tiene miedo?-pregunto Tadakoro

-Natalia ya a trabajado así-contesto Soma y ella le miro confusa-no a enseñado del todo su potencial, eso lo he notado en todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido, a cambiado mas de lo que aparenta

-Ahora solo es enrollar...-decía Natalia haciendo un rollo con el biscocho de chocolate oscuro, lo cubrió de azúcar glas y haciendo algo con las tiras que Ryo corto del mismo haciendo una especie de rama-pásame la manga pastelera

Con ella que tenia merengue hizo unas flores blancos

-¡Terminamos Ryo!-anuncio y el se quito su pañoleta

-Ah quedado bien-dijo con su actitud normal

-¿Vez? pudiste con esto- golpeo su pecho y tomo el postre-a llevarlo

-Veo que usaron dos chocolates en el, y tiene muchos detalles-decía la profesora y comer un poco-¡asombroso!, un buen uso del chocolate amargo y el blanco, también veo que trae fresas aunque puedo saborear algo de ron

-Ryo pensó que seria bueno para que quedara mas húmedo el bizcocho

-Solo utilizamos lo necesario, yo me encargue del bizcocho y ella del relleno

-Tienen una A, aunque usted seria una felicitación ya que esta no es su clase-la chica solo se rio de eso-pueden retirarse, son los primeros en acabar

Ambos salieron con su uniforme y el postre

-Eso fue divertido de hacer

-...

-¿Que pasa Ryo?

-No parecías sorprendida-refiriéndose a su modo Berseker

-Me acople es todo, cuando trabajo con alguien debo de entender su modo de trabajo o que sigua mi ritmo

-...-le miro un momento

-Me debo de ir, aunque quédate con el-dándole el pastel que estaba en una caja-creo que a Alice le gustara probarlo-el asintió obediente-hasta luego Ryo-se despide con un beso en la mejilla costumbre de ella

-Adiós


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Demonios!-exclamo la de cabellos negros al ver como el uniforme masculino estaba manchado de salsa picante y otra cosa que no recordaba, quedando con un short y una blusa

-¿Que ocurre Natalia-chan?-pregunto Megumi al verla con lagrimas de cocodrilo

-No se porque pero termine tirando unas cosas y varias a mi ropa, ahora tengo que ponerme el femenino

-Mándalo a lavar, aunque tarde tres días...-intento animarle la peli azul

-No me queda de otra, se lo dejare a Fumito y lo haga por mi, estoy atrasada

Pidiendo que se fuera, tuvo que ponerse el uniforme femenino poniéndose todo ya que su chaqueta termino también victima y no era tardado el quitar la mancha con lo que sabia. Quedando como su primera semana, con unas coletas y usando unos zapatos negros que le mando su madre

Saliendo se encontró con los demás esperándola

-Perdonen la demora, tuve que cambiarme

-Se escucho el escandalo en la cocina, eres muy ruidosa-dijo Soma y ella le miro mal-no te sienta mal el uniforme, llévalo mas seguido

Pensó si era bueno llevar el uniforme femenino, ya llevaba falda desde kínder, ¿Por qué le incomodaba?, pues ella no se sentía "femenina", las únicas veces que se sentía realmente una chica era cuando se peinaba o algunas blusas que tenia hay de su agrado, pero su madre le decía que su forma de actuar si era de chica, y que su apariencia de mala no le ayudaba en mucho, pero esos eran sus gustos, aunque lo mas que le delataba eran los dulces, ellos que daban un toque delicado, ¿Quién era realmente?

Cuando llegaron a la escuela cada uno fue a sus clase cuando fue detenida por un chico

-Akira hola-saludo como es en ella

-¿Y ese milagro que te vez como una chica?-pregunto intentando molestar un poco

-El otro uniforme termino en desastre, larga historia-contesto tranquila aunque quería golpearlo-como sea, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-A mi, nada

-Pues en otro nos veremos, pero me tengo que ir a clases-dijo sonriente y lo pasa de largo pero el la detiene

-Oye quería preguntarte si...-fue interrumpido por un rubio

-¡Natalia!-grito al alcanzarla-te estaba buscando porque ya llego lo que pediste

-¿En serio? muchas gracias Takumi-dijo emocionada, pero luego noto su mirada sombre ella y le miro dudosa-¿Takumi?

-N-Nada, es que te vez...te vez linda-dijo nervioso y mirando a otro lado intentando que el sonrojo que tenia no se le viese

-Gracias, aunque me siento rara con eso-señalándose a si misma-¿y que querías Akira?

-Ya nada, te lo diré después-dijo serio mirando desafiante al italiano que se la devolvió-te veré al rato linda

-Vamos por ello, de nuevo gracias por hacerme el favor-dijo Natalia ignorando lo que paso hace unos momentos

-¿Porque no te gusta usarlo?, si es que puedo saberlo-dijo rápido sin que se tomara mal su pregunta

-No lo se, por mucho tiempo use faldas, pero vi la oportunidad de venir con pantalón y así, pero no le veo diferencia-contesto pensativa pero sincera

Y lo que menos podía notar era como llamaba la atención de la población masculina. Takumi al ver lo que provocaba decidió tomar un poco mas de confianza y pasar un brazo por sus hombros y abrazarla, y que muchos desviaran la mirada, así verían que ella no estaba disponible para nadie

-¿Y cuando retaras a Soma? el espera a darte tu Mezzaluna

-En algún momento, tampoco es que olvide que la tiene hay guardada-dijo aparentando tranquilidad


End file.
